Mothboiz
Mothboiz are a species of spinnyboi, and a hybrid between Insectboiz and Petunaboiz. However, they are mainly known for steadily becoming extinct for seemingly no reason. Appearance Mothboiz appear as pale silvery tan boiz with golden eyes, always wearing a white lei and a white head flower. There is a fifty-fifty chance that they will either wear gold and white butterfly wings or a sheep cloak. In ancient times, there used to live a variant with magenta eyes that wore either Rare Item Monday butterfly wings or a magenta sheep cloak, but this variant was hunted to extinction do to people thinking that pieces of their fur and wings could be used as good luck charms. Behavior Mothboiz are lone wolves, living by themselves in a hollow tree. Do to this, Mothboiz are often stereotyped as boiz in a constant state of edge, but that's not true; they are essentially introverted party animals, if you can believe that. They constantly hold parties in their lonesome, and people who have watched them all agree that they're pretty wild! Their most common "party ritual" involves spinning a blanket of silk right next to the nearest light source, often a fireplace or a street lamp, which they use as a dance floor. They began hopping up and down, and reciting "LIGHT" over and over again. Preferably, this party will take place at night, and they will have something sugary to eat. During the month of June, another Mothboi might join in on the party, giving the opportunity for mating. Habitat They live solely within Jamaa Township, jammer's dens, and Sarepia Forest. However, it's likely that Sarepia Forest dwelling Mothboiz may go extinct, as they keep disappearing. Diet A healthy diet for them is solely comprised of nectar, for the sugary syrup gives the Mothboi the energy it needs to fly. However, do to it's Petuniaboi origin, Mothboiz can photosynthesize through their wings/fur; half an hour of being exposed to the sun will cause them to become much happier, with the side effect of making them quite gullible, waddle around dizzly, and soon enough begin shouting nonsense and puke light. Life Cycle They start their lives much different then other boiz. Being monotremes, they hatch from soft eggs, easy to shred apart. The details of the egg will decide what variant the boi is; butterfly wings-wearing Mothboiz hatch from golden eggs, sheep cloak-wearing Mothboiz hatch from eggs with a velvety texture, and the extinct "magenta" Mothboiz always hatched from magenta eggs. Mothboi pups, often referred to as Mothboi grubs, are said to look bizarre, having six, stubby legs and a long tail. The grubs do not eat nectar like the adults, and cannot photosynthesize, so they instead eat silk they have spun themselves. After a few months of living all by themselves and omnomnoming on their own silk, they spin a coccoon around themselves and begin devolving. After usually the remander of the year, at the brink of January the Mothboiz emerge from their coccoon, either with fluffy, cloud-like fur made from their own silk or large, majestic wings resembling those of a butterfly. They'll migrate to a tree and make themselves at home, and begin partying nearby street lights. Known Mothboiz There are not many known Mothboiz. However, they are not extinct (Yet!) and therefore there are still some around. Known Mothboiz: If you have others, feel free to put them here!Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Endangered bois Category:Don't eat beans Category:Bug bois,